Merry as the waves till we ain't
by Time Lordess
Summary: Based on the story of Eric Cobham and Marie Lindsey. Merlin Reincarnation. Arthur sails under the honour of the black flag, sailing as Captain far away from his home in England. Merlin is his right hand man. They care not for anything except gold, content with piracy. Untill a enemy pirate ship boards their ship, wielding two fierce woman. Merlin/Morgana Arthur/Gwen ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note_**

**_I need to clear some things up okay. Merlin is a crew member in a pirate ship. (Maybe you can review and give some ideas about a name?) His job there is unspecified but he likes to be the Quatermaster (kind of like the Captains right hand man) The Captain of that ship is Arthur, his back story will be explained, but I don't think I want Uther to be his dad. I want Morgana to have to deal with him. Arthur's mother is still alive._**

**_Gwen is what is known as a Bastard Child, meaning she was illegitimate. Her back story will also be explained. She is the Captain of what I have called the enemy ship, just because I couldn't name it. It is also a pirate ship. _**

**_Morgana is the Quatermaster to Gwen, she's had a abusive childhood caused by her father, Uther. Her mother is dead and Morgause will be explained, in a later chapter. _**

**_This is mainly Mergana with a big helping of Arwen. It is based around a true story, though I have made my changes. _**

**_The Wikipedia link to the two people I have based Merlin and Morgana around is here: wiki/Eric_Cobham_and_Maria_Lindsey_**

**_I don't own Merlin or the characters_**

* * *

_I don't know what dreams are, the drunkards in the tavern 'hardly talk about 'em. But when they get their lips talkin' 'bout it, and course, I only listen when their not clouded with whiskey and that sort. They say its like a torture of sorts, ya know? Like being caved up below deck with no rum. Gives ya all these happy visions, your so desperate to be in, wealth, a girl, adventure, the sort you know's not real. And then suddenly rips ya from it, brings ya back to the steady sway of the boat, filth comin' outta that poor kid cleaning the floorboards, and the pee that makes you wanna jump overboard._

_Guess their right in some ways, but who the hell knows eh? We aint gonna know till we die, and no one is that desperate to know._

_Here's what I reckon though. See, the thing with dreams is, it can be as flippin' crazy as spotting a demon. But it'll always make sense to you. No matter what. I reckon, it really is you. Like, we got hundreds of versions of us, living in different places, Nassau, New York, Africa. And we're all living in different times, I had a dream with me bein in some funny posh clothes, with these white cuffs, and a ridiculous long black hat that i kept takin off as some weird greeting._

_See, thats how my dreams work, like I'm watchin another version of myself live out his life while i sleep. I know everything he knows, and heres the thing, I always see the same three people, at least a glimpse of em in every dream. Ones blonde, the others a brown haired and then a black haired. I don't remember em from anywhere, not even vaguely, but their always there._

_I see the blonde guy a lot more though, reckon he's some upper class tyke that deserves a butt kicking but ya know. I cant do nothin' in a dream_

_Thing is, I try to remember the trio, but another annoying thing bout dreams are, I dunno, you just forget em in 2 hours._

_Those three people could be the most important people in my life, and maybe I'll never feel whole without em, but I can't go around searchin' for 'em if I don't even know what in Blackbeard's beard I'm lookin' for._

* * *

Sunday 1st January 1720

"All hands to cannons!" Arthur Pendra yelled at the top of his voice as he left the Captains Cabin, he turned his head around to look at Merlin. "And that means you as well, ya prat"

Merlin only smirked and took a swig from his bottle and smashed it on the floorboard before making his way next to the Captain's helm.

"You know Merlin, just because I trust you enough with important decisions does not mean you can appoint yourself as my Quartermaster." Arthur stated as he joined Merlin by his side and started steering the ship.

"Yes Captain" Merlin said teasingly.

"And that goes for the smashin' bottles too. Go clear it up."

"While we're at arms with another pirate ship?" Merlin spoke, his tone that of mock horror.

"Especially while we're at arms with a pirate ship."

Merlin grumbled as he went down the stairs to clear up the mess he made on the floorboards. He could hear Arthur yelling orders to the crew and watched as the ships black sails went up.

* * *

"ENEMY SHIP BOARDING! BE PREPARED TO GIVE WHATEVER THE HELL YA GOT TO THESE BASTARDS!" Arthur boomed to the crew at the top of his voice as the ship next to him threw their anchors to the ships side and pulled their ship closer.

"I don't think so."

Arthur turned around, his hand lowering to his pistol, he was confronted by the tip of a sword near his neck. He looked at the owner.

A captain, going by the black hat placed atop of her wavy brown locks, she was a woman, young and dressed for battle, a mighty scar showing in her neck and a cut lip. Her eyes were brown, narrowed and determined, analysing him for reactions.

"Not what you thought huh? A bastard child of a slave father and rich mother, a woman of unfairness no less, captaining a pirate ship?" She snarled at him.

"Indeed most would feel surprised at the role someone such as yourself has forced upon themselves. But if I am to stay alive, I suppose, no it is exactly what I expected...m'lady" Arthur smirked.

"Hold your tongue, and do not insult me with mock endearments."

"So it would be okay if I said it with honesty and love?"

"I did not say that"

"Didn't need to, m'lady" Arthur smiled pleasantly. "I'll see myself below deck, you have after all, captured my humble pirate ship" He turned away from the woman, going down stairs.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" The woman yelled.

Arthur turned around laughing slightly. "What? Oh, am I supposed to give the beautiful captain princess a kiss, or ask for her hand in marriage."

"No, I'm meant to tie you." The woman waved some rope around. "And you don't even know my name. We could hardly entertain the thought of marriage"

"And I, yours."

"Gwen" She said

"Arthur" He returned the gesture. "You can forget the rope, I'll willingly stay, to be in your company. See ya milady"

* * *

Merlin had just finished clearing the floorboards of the pieces of glass and beer, when he was forced to the ground again by a force on his back.

"Don't even think about moving, ya hear me?" A feminine voice called out from above him.

"How could I? When someone is sitting on my back." Merlin retorted, using banter to cover his fear.

Merlin struggled to move his head to look at his attacker but he painfully managed it. Indeed, the woman was sitting on his back, her knees either side of his body and her arms holding his hands to the back of his body. The woman had messy black hair, that looked like it hasn't been combed properly in ages. She was pale faced with lips that were cracked and pink, her eyes were like the green ocean surrounding England.

He suddenly felt a weight around his wrists and a burning sensation.

"Ow, you certainly know how to make tying someones hands together as painful as possible." Merlin stated in agony.

"I learn from experience"The black haired woman smirked mysteriously

"Abusive fella, eh?" Merlin said, rather upset if she said yes, but doing a good job of hiding it.

"Nah, Abusive father"

"Oh"

"Right, well...this has been lovely!" The woman flashed Merlin a fake smile, to show her real feelings. "Up ya get, I trust you can find your own way below deck?"

"Him?" Arthur made his way down the stairs, his hat atop his blonde set of hair, hands not tied and the face of a man who didn't have a care in the world

"Arthur?" Merlin asked surprised he hadn't been murdered, and hadn't been tied.

"I'll see you below deck!" Arthur shouted as he opened the hatch that led to aforementioned place and jumped in.

Merlin made to follow him, when he realised he hadn't been tied either.

He turned to face the woman, who only placed her hands on her lips in a "quiet" gesture.

"The name's Merlin"

"I didn't ask"

"I believe this is where you return the gesture." Merlin cut her off.

"Morgana"

Merlin nodded. And just like that he was gone.

**MERRY AS THE WAVES TILL WE AIN'T MERRY AS THE WAVES TILL WE AIN'T**

* * *

"Gwen?"

"Hmm?" Gwen replied, too busy steering the ship they had captured.

"I feel like it really is a new year, new beginnings."

"Morgana, your drunk" Gwen sighed sadly.

"It appears so, I'm talking madness" Morgana said, her mind thinking about then man she captured. He seemed so sweet and funny, dumb and smart at the same time. But the air of danger he carried around him, drew her to him the most.

"Clearly, go have some more" Gwen replied. "I might even join you, we can get drunk enough so that we let the captured crew out of the basement and live happily ever after with them." She joked but with sincere hope.

"Careful Gwen, you never know, I might just do that."

"And you know what, I might just do the same." Gwen said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**

**Okay I am so sorry for not updating this. This is going to be extremely OOC of Merlin, no he isn't going to be a cheesy romantic. He's going to be cruel and violent but I am trying to find a way of justifying what he and Morgana will do in this chapter. **

**Thank you for following...**** CaptainRoo92, Emy011, haraf, higgie1999, holaketi**

**Thank you for favirouting...**** Zania330, CaptainRoo92, holaketi**

**Reviews: (Guest)** **Well, now you don't really need to wonder anymore. They are pirates though so they'll be violent and Merlin is obviously going to be drinking rum like any good pirate! The tavern joke is real!**

**WARNING: If you cannot stomach violence and torture scenes, I would advice you not to read this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin**

* * *

**Monday 28th July 1740**

"We're ready Merlin!" Morgana screamed from the top of her lungs, water sprayed into her mouth, the salty taste of the sea clinging to her tongue. She had gotten used to the taste and barely even noticed it.

"That's Captain to you!" Merlin grinned mockingly from his position steering the wheel closer and closer to a British Navy Ship.

"Shut up and help us board!" Morgana yelled. Merlin released his hold on the wheel and took a hook from one of the crew.

Morgana rolled her eyes at Merlin before focusing on the task at hand. Kill as many people on the enemy ship before her crew boarded. Her hands picked up a cannonball from the crate of the same objects beside her and grunted as she placed it into the cannon. She aimed it at a unsuspecting British Navy officer who was standing to close to the edge of his own ship. She saw the poor man be flung across the ship by the weight of the cannon and saw blood seeping from his skull and eye, his face painted with blood as he slumped to the floor boards of his ship. Dead. She stopped herself from grinning too much at the sigh a distance in front of her, feeling Merlin's innocent eyes on her.

Beside her she saw people stop shooting cannonballs at the ship and take out ropes with small hooks that were lying on the ground. Some whirled it around their heads in a circle motion before throwing it and others simply threw it. She grabbed one of her own and threw it, it crossed the small distance it needed to cross to go onto the enemy ship and cling onto a rail. She smirked and pulled with all her might, forcing the other ship to get closer and closer with her own. She saw a man try to take the hook she had thrown off and withdrew a small knife and threw it in his direction. It landed on his hand and he screamed in agony, withdrawing his hand from the hook to clutch his hand and feebly try to dislodge the knife.

She grabbed another rope that this time was dangling in front of her, she jumped to the ledge of her ship and leaped into the air, her body now between the two ships. Her legs wrapped around the rope as she swung towards the enemy ship, her sword was withdrawn and she saw Merlin a couple of meters next to her, yelling in victory, his sword in the air, also swinging to the other ship. She saw a soldier below her fighting off a young man named Mordred who they had rescued from another Naval Ship. She let go of the rope her swords point facing downwards. She dropped to the ground and her sword made contact with the soldiers head, the crunch a the skull was penetrated and the sword was deep in the man's skull. She withdrew her sword with ease and smiled, turning around, lazily showing off her skill by brandishing her sword to face her next opponent.

Merlin saw a glimpse of her smiling as she withdrew her sword from the man's head , worry and sadness creeping into him. How had he become so changed? To let her carry out her murderous schemes, and to join in with such a cruel act with what he hated to admit, pleasure.

* * *

_**The Clashers Tavern- Friday 31st November 1723**_

_"Keep quiet Merlin!" Arthur half whispered._

_"Why don't you Arthur!" _

_"Because I'm Arthur Pendra and you're just...Merlin" He peeped over the table they were crouching in front of and Merlin could see his Adam's apple bob as he gulped. He went back down and turned to look at Merlin._

_"Seriously Merlin, you should have been quieter" Arthur whispered._

_"Should have?" Merlin asked_

_"It appears they have found us."_

_Merlin's eyes widened slightly and he too peeped over the table to look at Gwen and Morgana look at him with a mischievous smile. He awkwardly raised a hand and waved before he gave them a goofy grin. "Alright, ladies?"_

_He looked down at Arthur who nodded and they both scrambled to their feet, intending to run out of the tavern and find another hiding place. That was to be a mere fantasy as when they finally stoop up, swords were at their necks , threatening to impale them. They gave each other a look and faced the fiery girls who they had come to bond with and love._

_"So tell us, why are you piss drunk and gambling with idiots over our trades?" Gwen asked._

_"Fun?" Arthur replied._

_"Arthur!" Gwen sighed_

_"Gwenivere!" He copied her tone._

_"Morgana we'll have to deal with these two alone, Arthur is clearly showing his egoistic side because Merlin's here." _

* * *

_After taking Merlin back to the ship, and complaining at his stupidity. She sighed and looked at him. _

_"Why did you gamble with our trades?"_

_"I wanted to get more resources to rebuild our ship, ever since we took that pirate ships cargo, whenever we're near him he bombards our ship and we're left to try and repair it. Its frustrating, we don't have a strong enough ship to stand another attack. I wish we'd never had let him live." _

_"So let's not let him live." Morgana replied._

_"What?"_

_"Let's have a new way around us, we kill any ship that poses a threat, no man left alive and the ship sunk. No one will be left to come after us."_

_"Morgana...no"_

_"What? I heard some pirates talk about some ships that do that and it seems to work for them, why not us?" Morgana defended herself._

_"But...it's not right!"_

_"Being a Pirate isn't right, yet here we are!" _

_"You know we have our reasons!" Merlin raised his voice at her._

_Morgana looked at him with tears in her eyes. She wiped them off hastily and looked away from him._

_"Morgana, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to remind you of her"_

_"Yes Merlin, I had my reasons, more so then anyone. You think I wanted a pirates life?" Morgana spoke angrily, tears spilling and dripping down her face. "Uther forced me to kill Morgause, because he feared her words about him was right, and the cow couldn't bear it. You think I could live with a tyrant arrogant fool who forces their children to suffer?"_

_"Morgana..."_

_"And now he comes after me, do you understand how terrifying that is, to think that he will have me taken away from the seas to be his wretched possession, his slave!"_

_She wiped the tears off her face and slipped into her mask. _

_"Anyway, what do you say?" She said stiffly, resuming their earlier conversation._

_"Morgana...I don't think I could."_

_"Learn to, at least it won't be anyone you know."_

* * *

"Have at him boys!" Morgana jeered as she uncuffed the Naval Captain and people began throwing knives, rocks and anything they could find and pelted it at the survivor. His body stumbled about the ship, trying to get away from the crew but not being allowed o jump off into the sea because the crew were posted around the edges of the ship.

Merlin half-heartedly threw a rock at the captain, and winced slightly when it hit his head.

"You never join in on this." Morgana inquired as she made her way towards him.

"Well...he tried to touch you." Merlin replied.

"Remind me not to get close to another lad, being violent like that doesn't suit you." She smiled.

There was silence as they took in what she just said.

"I think...I'm starting to enjoy this." Merlin whispered, ashamed at it but not hiding the truth.

"What?"

"It scares me, I didn't plan to be like... whatever this is, but the adrenaline I feel when I shove a sword into a man's stomach and use my gun for its actual purpose. It scares me Morgana."

"We can stop." Morgana sighed

"Stop what?"

"You know what. We can stop, I forced you to do something you didn't want to do, I think you've suffered the consequences too long."

"Okay. Thank you."

Merlin kissed her lips gently to thank her further and smiled down at her. She reached up to mess his hair up and grinned. "Why did I go off with you?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing." Merlin answered. "Inexplicably, I may have fallen for you."

"How could you resist this?" She teased and striked a pose, her hair fell to one side and she placed a hand to her hip.


	3. HIATUS - STOPPING WORK ON MERLIN

**STOPPING WORK ON MERLIN FANFICTION**

As you can read from the title, I'm ceasing updating chapters for my two current fanfictions, my two _merlin_ fan fictions.

I've read so many good Merlin fanfictions that I feel my ones are inadequate. Also my lack of updating is starting to really bug me, so I just want to end it all until I can be more consistant. I think I might write one-shots for Merlin instead, that way there would be no commitment to make more chapters until I wanted to.

I might write the end of "Merry as the waves till we aint" because its a three shot so the next chapter would be the last chapter, as for "Dread", I really don't see me finishing that because it was only at the beginning and I'd rather not write a hasty ending. Plus, I was really starting to see faults in Dread, the plot was rushed and created round one scene that I had in mind so didn't really make sense, it was overly cheesy (in my opinion anyway) and I HATE when something sounds cheesy.

Maybe in the near future where I'm more confident at writing original plots, I'll do a reboot of sorts because I still like the idea of Merlin dying and Morgana dealing with the aftermath.

Sorry! Don't hate me!


End file.
